1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regolith container for use with a structure on an extraterrestrial mass. The filled container provides a measure of protection for the structure against radiation and space debris. The structure can be a solid, semi-solid, or expandable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Environments on other planets and moons in our solar system are hostile to unaided human habitation. There can be caustic chemical environments and, in some instances, temperatures can vary between more than one hundred degrees centigrade to below one hundred degrees centigrade in relatively short periods of time. Furthermore, many extraterrestrial masses have little or no atmosphere. This lack of atmosphere has serious implications on structures designed to establish a human presence on these other worlds.
Little or no atmosphere means that various forms of solar radiation reach the surface of these worlds without any attenuation. Subatomic particles and electromagnetic radiation across the spectrum bombard the surface of these worlds unimpeded. This radiation can degrade and decompose the materials used to construct human habitat structures.
The lack of any significant atmosphere also permits space debris to strike the surface of these worlds. The size of such debris and the potential lethality can vary greatly. With the aid of the gravity generated by these worlds, and the initial velocity of the debris in space, surface impacts can impart tremendous amounts of energy.
While technology can potentially provide the answer with the use of debris and radiation shielding, this is not the optimum solution. The cost of launching debris shields into orbit and then landing the shields on an extraterrestrial mass can be staggering.
One proposed solution is the use of the naturally occurring regolith of the mass to cover the habitat structure as identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,330 to Chow. The regolith provides a layer of protection to absorb radiation and disperse the energy of debris impacts incident upon the structures.
While the use of regolith appears to be a cost effective solution to the alternative of launching debris shields, the movement of the regolith is an issue that can undermine the use of regolith as an answer to the problem. To move the regolith may require specialized heavy equipment such as bulldozers. The weight of such equipment drives up the launch cost. Furthermore, the use of such equipment can create dust in the atmosphere that may interfere with other operations on the surface of the object.
What is needed is a way to utilize regolith as a shield for extraterrestrial habitats without adversely impacting the launch cost and without interfering with other surface activities.